


Five Sentence Friday Smut - 1/17/2014

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Five Sentence Friday Smut [10]
Category: Union J (Band), X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Age Difference, F/M, Mutually Unrequited, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella Henderson/Josh Cuthbert, dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Sentence Friday Smut - 1/17/2014

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucy_and_ramona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_and_ramona/gifts).



> Requested by **youshouldletmalikyou** on [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com/asks).

It’s helpful that everyone thinks she’s gaga for George. Laughable, but helpful – George just isn’t her type, is all, he’s like the teddy bear she finally chose to leave behind in Grimsby, soft and dependable and utterly safe, predictable and safe.

Ella can never quite guess what Josh will do next. One minute, he’s holding her close in a sway that makes her breath catch and her heart race, the kind of thing she thinks inspires songs that make people close their eyes in the blue light of a club and grind against one another, just like this, just like this, the ghost of lips skirting cheekbones and nose and breath against lips –

And the next moment, he’s pushing her away because, he says, she’s too young.

[](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
